This invention relates to a heat exchanger for use, for example, with an external combustion engine that utilizes a heated vapor, such as steam, under pressure.
There are many types or designs of engines commonly available that are useful for driving various machines. Well known engines of this character include gasoline, diesel and steam engines. Such engines have, of course, in most instances worked well, but there is nevertheless a continuing need for an efficient, low cost (both in manufacture and operation) engine capable of burning a variety of fuels.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved heat exchanger especially suited for use with an engine of the foregoing character.
An engine system including the foregoing engine further comprises an improved vapor generator wherein fuel is burned in order to provide the vapor under high pressure. An improved vapor condenser receives the vapor that is exhausted by the engine.